


Some rise by sin (and some by Virtue fall)

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Family dinner go wrong, Fluff, Joe is so done with their shit, Jordan is all for VM make up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tessa and Scott are an item but somehow forgot to tell their families. When they invite them over to a family dinner to break the news, everything goes wrong and chaos ensures.





	Some rise by sin (and some by Virtue fall)

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend Noor and I created this little thing...it was her idea and prompt and she was a great help in making this happen! Also sorry for calling you Iced Coffee?

They’d been committed to one another for almost a year when it happened. To celebrate their comeback and reveal their new romantic relationship to their families, they’d invited everybody over to Tessa’s house for dinner. The decision to be more than just platonic business partners had come hand in hand with the decision to return to competitive skating.

After Scotland and their China trip, they’d sat down to talk about what really mattered to them and what went wrong the first time. They both knew that the romantic and sexual tension between them had always screwed up other relationships for them. It had also screwed with their heads, especially after Carmen. Loving each other had never been the problem, allowing them to act on that love had been. This comeback wasn’t supposed to be about more medals or showing the world and the ISU that they weren’t done yet, that there was still some more fight left in them. It was all about finding peace with each other and the sport they both loved.

If they wanted to achieve their dreams, they’d have to be completely honest with each other. To honor that honesty, Tessa admitted that she missed him and wanted to be with him as more than just friends or skating partners. Scott admitted to feeling the same, but since he was still dating Kaitlyn and he wasn’t a cheater, they refused to act on their admissions just yet. Instead they started planning their comeback, where they would train and live, what their goal would be, and how they’d go about achieving it.

When they came back from the trip, Scott broke up with Kaitlyn, something that had been a long time coming, and went to Tessa’s house. They spent a weekend together, just talking and getting closer again. They didn’t kiss, didn’t share a bed, and agreed to not cross any lines just yet. Together they decided to get separate apartments in Montreal in order to take it slow and let things progress naturally and organically. Okay, nothing about their relationship was natural. Most couples didn’t have seventeen years of close friendship before they got together, and most couples weren’t absolutely used to be all over each other, more or less platonic, for work. Most couples hadn’t spent almost every waking hour (and some nights) of their lives together. Both of them were worried about that, about the possibility of their familiarity ruining the natural progression of their relationship and thereby potentially ruining the relationship itself.

Another thing they’d agreed on was to keep their relationship, at least once they’d cross that line and decided to be official, a secret. If people found about them being ‘more than that’, they’d face some serious public scrutiny. The timing of Scott breaking up with Kaitlyn and them going back to skating and each other was simply too bad to avoid rumors about him cheating on his ex or her trapping him in a new relationship. People like to gossip, especially about public figures.

And finally they agreed to take six months, until Valentine’s Day 2016, to make plans for the future and make sure they were certain about each other. On Valentine’s Day they’d have a relationship talk again and decide whether to become something more or just stay friends.

\----

Valentine’s Day 2016 found them living in Montreal, Tessa with a slight head cold, the comeback interview already scheduled, and more than ready to have the relationship talk. Both of them had spent a good part of the past six months thinking about their complete history and all their ideas for the future, making sure that they were absolutely 100% in. It left them hopeful and optimistic, but on Valentine’s Day it didn’t help with the anxiety at all. Yes, they both knew that the other one was ready for romance, but a part of them still couldn’t believe their luck.

So when Scott knocked on Tessa’s door, he half expected her not to open. But she did, clad in a bathrobe, with a glass of wine in her hand.

“Come on in, Scott. I’ve been waiting for you,” she said, somehow sounding completely relaxed.

Okay she must be on a lot of cold medicine to sound like that. Scott nodded, slipped past her, and sat down on the couch. Tessa plopped down next to him, the wine glass abandoned on the couch table, and snuggled into his shoulder. Before he could speak however, she started pressing small kisses into his neck, causing him to lose all rational thought. Damn that woman. Her hand started wandering over his chest and neck before finally fisting into his hair. Scott took both of her hands and shoved her off him _why am I shoving her off me??_

“Tess, we need to talk about this. And you need to not be high when we…do this. Please stop kissing me. I can’t focus…”

“I don’t want to focus. Or talk,” she murmured and kept kissing him.

“No, please. T. Stop. This is important.”

Finally she pulled back with the cutest little pout on her face. Her eyes were glassy and her pupils blown, lust written all over her face. Oh boy.

“Okay. What do you want to talk about?”

“We agreed to make a decision today, T. Have you thought about it? Do you want to go into this while being in a romantic relationship? With me?”

“Of course I want that! I love you, Scott. That hasn’t changed. I’m ready whenever you are. Let’s do this.”

Turns out, let’s do this was her motto for the night. Not only did they talk about where to go from here, they also consummated their new partnership. Repeatedly. It did get Scott sick and left Tessa exhausted for days, but it was so worth it. After that they fell into an easy rhythm. Some nights they stayed over at his place, some they spent at hers, some completely alone. But they always had breakfast and dinner together, talking about everything but work. Soon their busy schedules caught up with them. They went on tour with Stars on Ice, then they went back to training with Marie-France and Patrice, and somehow they completely forgot to tell their families about this new development.

When they did meet up with their families during the show it felt like the wrong time to drop this particular bomb. So Tessa, being the dutiful and polite Canadian she was, invited them over to her London house for a dinner once tour was over. They set a date, made plans, and said their goodbyes. And that was that.

Somehow they once again forgot all about their families, and only two days before their dinner did Scott remember about it. Knowing that Tessa couldn’t cook to save her life, and wanting her to enjoy their last days in London, he told her to go out and have some fun and leave the dinner preparations to him. He cleaned her entire house, bought enough groceries to feed an entire army and created a nice meal plan. Tessa came home late that night after an extended girl’s night out with her Londoner friends.

The next morning, Scott went out for a very early morning run. It wasn’t even 8am and he didn’t dare wake Tessa and ask her to join him, so he put on some shorts and a Canada t-shirt, got his wallet and keys, and started his run. On his way back he stopped at a Starbucks to get some coffee for his girl and brighten up her day. The place was almost empty except for an elderly couple sitting at a window, and the barista. After he’d placed his order, one Flat White and one Cappuccino for Scott, he pulled out his phone, hoping to see a text from Tessa, but finding only a number of messages in the Moir Brother Chat.

“Scott, your coffee is ready,” a soft voice said, effectively pulling him out of his trance.

The barista was holding both cups out for him, smiling seductively and biting her lower lip.

“I’m a huge fan of yours. I’ve watched the Olympics. You should’ve gotten gold.”

“Oh, thank you so much! We always appreciate meeting fans,” Scott replied, because talking about Sochi and the gold they didn’t get was not something he felt like doing right now.

“I get it. There’s so much pressure on you, so many people watching your every move. I’m glad you chose to go back to skating. It’s not the same without you. If you’re ever around and have some free time, call me. I’ll help you relax.”

Okay how was this girl a fan? Hadn’t she seen Tessa publicly claim him since 2010? Okay, he’d publicly claimed every other girl but Tessa, so the barista couldn’t know that he was a happily committed man now. Still, being this blunt wasn’t sexy, it was plain rude. Who did she think the second coffee was for? His mother? Not wanting to be rude, Scott thanked her for the coffee and left as soon as possible.

When he got back home he found Tessa still fast asleep, so he put the coffee next to her bed, confident she’d wake up soon and need caffeine, and went back downstairs to continue the preparations for dinner.

\---

Tessa woke up to the sweet smell of coffee and the clanging of various pans. Scott. He was already up and about, taking care of her and making sure they’d be good hosts tonight. How was he so perfect? With a huge smile on her face she turned around and found herself face to face with a huge cup of coffee. One hand sneaked out from under the covers to grab it, but she only managed to turn it around a bit before she recoiled like she’d touched a spider. There on the cup was the biggest lipstick mark she’d ever seen on anything, slightly smudged on one side, and a small message written underneath. _Scott, had a lovely time this morning! Let’s do it again!_

What the actual fuck? Those weren’t her lips! Why the hell were some other girl’s lips anywhere near her man and how did they have a good time this morning? How long had he been out? Had he been with her? With that other woman? Doubt and self-consciousness washed over her and reared its ugly heads. Fear clawed at her heart. Was he being unfaithful? They’d talked about this on Valentine’s Day! They’d agreed to be exclusive and together! Or maybe her sex addled brain had made that up. Shit.

Tessa jumped out of the bed and got dressed in a hurry, fully intending to storm downstairs and confront Scott. She didn’t even think to drink her coffee and maybe wake up a bit so that they wouldn’t have this conversation while she was furious. Conversations like that never went well. But when she came downstairs she found Scott in the kitchen, a huge smile on his face, wearing an apron that said ‘Kiss the cook’ (cliché much?), and happily flipping pancakes.

“Morning, T! I woke up super early so I went out and got you a coffee! It’s still hot, isn’t it?”

Suddenly her insecurities got the better of her and she couldn’t bring herself to talk to him about the lip print. Instead she froze, her face caught in a slightly panicked grimace, and her mouth suddenly dry. She couldn’t confront him right now. What if all her fears came true? What if he really was cheating on her? What if he wasn’t but was annoyed by her clinginess and would break up with her over it? So much could go wrong, and no matter what she’d do, it would absolutely backfire.

So she nodded, avoided eye contact, and fled the room as fast as possible. Tessa didn’t even look at Scott as she ran into the bathroom and locked herself in, starting the shower to keep up the pretense and Scott away. It seemed to work because he didn’t follow her and when she came back downstairs he was gone. Back to coffee girl?

They managed to avoid each other the whole day and with every passing hour the tension between them grew more and more uncomfortable. By late afternoon Scott had successfully prepared the family dinner, a delicious three course Italian meal, and Tessa had prepared the dining room to fit all Virtues and Moirs. By now the tension was so bad that they couldn’t even look at each other, let alone be in the same room for more than five minutes. Instead of putting out a matching outfit for her and Scott like she usually did, Tessa put on a lovely red dress and left him to his own devices, silently hoping he’d choose something that absolutely clashed with her outfit. And Scott, after seeing her in the red dress, chose to put on a brown T-Shirt, intentionally clashing with her. Even Scott knew that this particularly shade of red and brown didn’t mix.

And when Tessa went downstairs to make sure everything was in place, she found her usual seat replaced by a high chair. That was it. He’d gone too far now. With a loud cry she abandoned all her calmness and self-control, took the chair and threw it out of the open window into the backyard.

“You asshole!” she screamed and punched the wall.

Pain flared up her arm and only made her anger worse. Scott must’ve heard her because he came running down the stairs. Incredulously he looked from the slight indentation in the wall to her bleeding knuckles and then to the high chair lying slightly bent in her backyard.

“What the hell has gotten into you today?” he growled and staked outside to get the high chair back.

“What’s gotten into me? What’s gotten into YOU? Or should I say, WHO did YOU get into?”

\---

The Virtues and Moirs had been happy to receive the invitation from their kids for a nice dinner at Tessa’s London house. They’d agreed to arrive together and met up in front of the house ten minutes before the agreed upon time, only to find the front door locked and nobody answering it. Suddenly loud voices drew their attention to the back of the house. With a concerning glance at each other Alma, Kate, Joe, Danny, Charlie, Jordan and their families trotted over the footpath that led them to the backyard, only to find Scott and Tessa standing on the grass playing tug with a broken high chair.

“You’re a cheating bastard, Scott Moir! Whose lips were on the cup?!” Tessa screamed and let go of the high chair, causing Scott to stumble over backwards and fall flat on his ass.

The Moirs and Virtues wanted to jump forward and intervene, but their kids were so caught up in their fight that they didn’t even notice them. Scott pushed himself off the ground and threw the high chair towards the house barely missing Tessa.

“I’m the cheater? What the fuck are you talking about?! Oh come on, Tessa! We both know that you’re fucking crazy right now! You’re the one who lives for drama! You thrive off it! One girl leaves a mark on your fucking coffee cup that she mistook for mine and suddenly you blow up all in my face? You’re crazy! Why did I bother trying to be serious about this relationship when you clearly aren’t?!”

“I’m blowing this out of proportion? YOU’RE the one who’s been all passive aggressive on my ass all day! First you avoid me, then you wear…THAT shirt!”

“What’s wrong with my shirt? It’s a perfectly nice shirt!”

“We don’t match, Scott! We’ve always matched! And it’s ugly!”

With those words Tessa grabbed his shirts with both hands and tore it apart. Her strength didn’t only surprise their families but her as well. With a shocked look she stumbled back and looked down at the fabric in her hands.

“You’re out of your mind, Tessa. If you were any other girl I’d have broken up with you already!”

“You’d have WHAT?” Kate squealed, finally alerting them to the presence of their guests.

Both Tessa and Scott froze, then they turned around with equally shocked expressions on their faces.

“You’re dating?” Joe asked, his voice much more reserved and calm but with an underlying anger that made Scott take a step back from his father.

“Uhm…we….forgot about you guys?” Tessa said, dropping the remnants of her (ex?)boyfriend’s shirt and gestured towards the house.

“Let’s talk about this later, okay? I think dinner is burning.”

\---

Later turned out to be after an incredibly tense dinner. Jordan and Alma tried to start a conversation multiple times, but it always ended with death glares from either Scott or Tessa and more uncomfortable silence. By the time they’d finished their tiramisus, their families were just about done with their shit. Unexpectedly enough it was Joe who finally snapped.

“Okay, that’s enough. We’ve been here for an hour now and we still haven’t talked about the elephant in the room. Tessa, Scott, we love both of you, but what we just witnessed out there isn’t healthy and it’s certainly not you! You’re better than this! You’ve worked through so much! Don’t fuck this up now! And I don’t mean that in a sexual way, I mean that in terms of your communication. Let me summarize what I’ve put together. You’re dating, and Tessa you found a coffee cup with a lipstick mark that isn’t yours? And now you’re not talking about it?” he said.

“Yeah, we’ve been more than friends since Valentine’s Day. We’ve been in a romantic relationship, I guess. We thought about it long and hard, but maybe we made a mistake. Maybe we should’ve stayed business partners,” Tessa whispered, suddenly feeling sad and broken.

Was her stupid jealousy and insecurity really worth risking her relationship with Scott? Had they already gone too far?

“No, I’ve never regretted it. I could never regret you, Tessa. I love you.”

Jordan cleared her throat and got up.

“Okay I think it’s time for us to leave. You kids talk through this and promise me you won’t yell at each other again. Make smart choices. Have safe make up sex.” Alma and Joe looked positively shocked and Kate couldn’t hold back a snicker. “And please, call us in the morning when you’ve cleared things up,” she said, grabbed her mother’s arm and practically pulled her through the front door.

The Moirs followed swiftly. Nobody wanted to stay anywhere near these two while they figured out their complicated relationship. Once the front door closed behind Joe’s disapproving face, both Tessa and Scott sunk back into their seats.

“What are we doing, Scott?” Tessa asked exhausted.

“We’re fighting about stupid stuff because we’re avoiding the real issue.”

“I know you wouldn’t cheat on me, Scott. I’m sorry for saying that. I…I get that fans don’t know we’re together, but making a pass at you like that was just rude.”

Scott didn’t reply. Instead he got up, pulled Tessa to her feet and in for a bear hug. They stayed like that for several minutes, letting their togetherness wash over them and erase all the hurt and angst they’d felt. Their heartbeats and breaths synchronized, their hands found each other, and their souls connected again. Finally Tessa felt like herself again. She mentally scolded herself for freaking out about the cup, the shirt, and the high chair. Things obviously went south when they didn’t communicate properly.

„Tessa, I love you and I don’t want any other woman. I promise. I’m sorry for not being more emphatic and not reacting to your emotions properly. I noticed how pissed off you were and I fed off that and fueled my anger with it. That wasn’t right,” he whispered in her ear which sent shivers down her spine.

“Why were you angry in the first place?”

“Because I hate hiding this relationship. It’s so exhausting. I love you and I want to shout it from the rooftops. I get why we need to keep a low profile, and trying to tell our families today was definitely a step in the right direction, but I hate lying every time someone asks me for your number or a reporter asks us questions about our dating life.”

“And I hate girls hitting on you. You’re mine, Scott. Mine. I want the world to know.”

“Then let’s tell them. Or at least let’s stop hiding. And let’s start seeing a marriage counselor again. This…today…that can’t happen again. I can’t lose you, T. And I never want to focus my anger on you again. Not like that.”

Tessa smiled and gave him a small but intimate kiss.

“Okay. To be completely honest, punching that wall wasn’t the best feeling in the world either.”

“What about ripping my shirt?”

With a sly grin on her face Tessa took his shirt in her hands and ripped as hard as she could, ripping a huge tear in the front.

“I don’t regret that at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> We appreciate every comment and kudo! Thank you for your continuing support!


End file.
